


Good Morning, Darlin’

by This_is_calm_and_its_doctor



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Background Edward Cullen, Background Emmet Cullen, Dom Jasper, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor/pseuds/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor
Summary: Jasper is in a relationship with an original male character, and they have romantic and slightly kinky sex as a way to say good morning.
Kudos: 9





	Good Morning, Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is good. I’ve never posted any of my smut before. If you like, maybe I’ll post more!

Jasper’s cool hand rests on my stomach, his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight to his chest. My eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light. As a vampire, Jasper doesn’t need to sleep, but as a human, I do. His face nuzzles into my neck, nose brushing the ends of my hair. It’s longer than it should be. I need a haircut soon. Jasper presses a kiss to my neck.

“I know you’re awake, Darlin’,” he drawls in that beautiful Texas accent of his. I groan softly, turning over and pressing my lips to his. I can feel his fangs brush against my lips as he kisses me back.

“Good morning,” I answer, after I pull away. Jasper wraps his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer again, my back to his chest. He presses another kiss to my neck. “Mmm, is there something you want, Jasper?” I ask, laughing softly.

“You know what I want, babyboy,” he whispers. I roll over completely. He grins as he looks at me. “You look gorgeous when you’re sleepin’, did you know that?” He asks. I smile back.

“I think I’ve been told once or twice,” I say as I kiss him again. “Or maybe every day,” I add. He laughs, then reaches up to brush a stray curl from my eyes. I catch his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. I move my lips up to kiss his wrist, then a little higher. I kiss each of his scars as I work my way up his arm. His golden eyes watch me as I kissed higher. 

“I love you, you know that?” I ask him.

“I think I’ve been told that once or twice,” he chuckles. He moves, pushing me so I lay on my back, as he moves over top of me. He leans down to press a kiss to my chest, his hands running up my sides. His fingers brush over my nipples, and he lingers, playing with them. He kisses my neck again, this time sucking a small mark. He runs his hands down, pushing my boxers down my legs. I kick them off, parting my legs a little as Jasper’s hand moves between them. His chill fingers stroke my member as it slowly hardens. He presses against me, grinding his hips. 

“I want your boxers off,” I moan. “I want to feel you.” He grins, pushing them down his own pale legs and kicking them off. He resumes grinding against me for another moment, before sitting back.

“Hands on the headboard, darlin’,” he orders. “I don’t want to see ‘em move from there. If they do, I’ll have to tie ‘em there.” I move my hands and hold onto the headboard. Jasper’s golden eyes study me for a moment, before he leans down and begins to press kisses over my chest. He gently nips one of my nipples and I arch my back, moaning loudly. He shushes me softly.

“Darlin’, if you don’t want them all to hear us, then you need to quiet down,” he drawls. He wraps his hand around my cock, smearing precum as he strokes me. I moan louder. “Baby,” he says, chuckling. “Do you  _ want _ one of them to hear us? Maybe you want Emmett to walk in? Or Edward maybe?” I try to stifle my moan a little as I shake my head.

“No,” I gasp. He grins. 

“Then we need to be quiet now, don’t we?” He drawls lazily. I’m a mess beneath him and he doesn’t even look bothered. It’s incredibly hot.

“W-want your fingers,” I moan. 

“You do?” He asks. “Where?” 

“In- in me,” I reply.

“‘In me’ what?” He prompts.

“In me, sir,” I answer, moaning again. He presses two fingers to my lips.

“Suck,” he orders. I open my mouth, taking his fingers in and sucking on them. “Good boy,” he praises. After a while, he pulls them out. He presses a finger inside of me and I arch my back, letting out a loud moan.

“F-fuck…” I groan. “Jasper!” He smirks, watching me unravel.

“Darlin’, it’s like you’re not even trying to keep quiet.” He pushes another finger inside, stretching me open. 

“I need you,” I moan, trying to keep quiet. 

“‘I need you’ what, babyboy?” He drawls.

“I need you, sir!!” I cry. He grins. 

“I’m happy to oblige,” he responds, moving to align himself with my entrance. He slowly pushes inside, as I arch my back in pleasure. 

“J-jasper!!” I cry out.

“You just cannot be quiet, can you Darlin’?” He groans, staying still so I can adjust. “Can I move?” He asks softly, dropping the dominant demeanor for a moment. “Is it ok?” I nod. “Words, babyboy,” he orders.

“M-move, Sir,” I moan. He smiles, and begins to thrust in and out of me. He starts slow, teasing me, dragging it out. He slowly begins to get faster. Eventually, he’s pounding into me.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he groans. “God  _ damn _ , you feel so good!” He leans down, pressing kisses to my neck and shoulder. I bury my face into his neck, my hands moving from the headboard as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

“What did I tell you?” He groans. “Arms on the headboard.” I just pull him tighter, keeping my face buried in the cool skin of the crook of his neck as I feel my orgasm approaching. 

“No, you don’t get to cum yet, baby,” he groans. “Don’t you dare.” I whine softly.

“Please, I need to cum!” I beg.

“‘Please’ what, Darlin’?” 

“Please, Sir!!” I cry, arching my back as he hits that one spot that feels  _ so damn good _ .

“Beg for me again, baby. You beg so prettily,” he whispers in my ear. 

“Please, please sir!! Please, I need to cum!! Please let me cum?” I cry, loudly.

“Good boy,” he praises. “Cum for me.” I arch my back, cumming all over my chest. I feel Jasper tense against me momentarily, before he cums inside of me. He stays inside of me for another moment, before pulling out. He reaches over to the bedside table as I lay there panting, grabbing a towel that we keep there. He gently begins to clean me up, before pulling me into his arms, holding me tight against his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks softly. I shake my head.

“No,” I add, remembering that Jasper likes words. He’s quiet for a moment, and I know he’s searching my emotions to see if I’m lying. I’m not. I turn, nuzzling into his neck again, snuggling in close to him. He teaches up and gently strokes my hair.

“You get so cuddly after I fuck you,” he remarks.

“Can’t help it,” I mutter. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, resting his chin on my head.

“I love you too, Jasper,” I sit up, looking into his golden eyes. I cup his face in my hands, pressing my lips to his. The kiss lasts for a long few moments. It’s gentle, sweet, and romantic. It’s a long time before we break apart. “I love you so much.” A moment later, we hear a knock on the door, and Carlisle calls through.

“I have water, is everyone decent?” He asks. Jasper laughs as he pulls the covers to cover our modesty. 

“We’re decent,” he calls back. Carlisle opens the door. He’s carrying a glass of water, which he sets down on the bedside table. 

“Maybe next time you two could be a bit quieter?” He says, with a good-natured smile. 

“We’ll try,” Jasper drawls. When Carlisle leaves, he turns to me. “I  _ told _ you to be quiet,” he murmurs, grinning.

“Mmm,” I sigh. “I guess next time you’ll just have to gag me,  _ Sir.” _

“Don’t give me any ideas, Darlin’.”


End file.
